Delirium
by TheSadSasquatch
Summary: La Música Siempre Va Hacer Música, Sin Importa Con Que Se Haga ¿O Si?, no importa el genero o el baile, cuando logra entrar en tu cuerpo no sale fácilmente, tienes que oírla una y otra vez hasta que salga de ti, goza y muévete por que la vida sin música no vale la pena.


**Disclaimer:** league of legends es propiedad de riot Games hago cosas horribles con los personajes.

* * *

 **This Is Delirium.**

 **!The Breaths you take are final**

 **I Take Aim With A Vinyl Disc Gun To Split Your Mutant Skull**

 **This Is Delirium!**

La chica se levantó de golpe mirando la pared de su habitación, gotas de sudor se resbalaban por sus mejillas, el aliento salía de su boca como si de cansancio se tratase, la música seguía sonando volteo a ver el aparato de donde provenía la música tomando su celular para mirar la hora, "siete treinta ultima alarma".

-¡No llegare!-tiro su celular exaltada mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Corrió hasta su baño para abrir la llave del agua fría desnudándose al instante y entrar a la bañera gritando al instante "¡ESTA FRIA!" salió de la bañera aun con espuma del chapo en la cabeza, tomo la toalla secándose el cuerpo finalizando con la cabeza, salió de su habitación con mochila en mano y estuche en la otra topándose con una pequeña nota sobre un billete de diez dólares, "nuevamente vas tarde, aquí tienes para tu almuerzo, te quiere papa y mama pd: si no te apuras llegaras tarde mano totas" un grito invadió todo el hogar y a las afueras del mismo.

La chica azoto la puerta con fuerza introduciendo la llave en el pomo para asegurarla, emprendió su carrera mirando su celular de nueva cuenta siete cuarenta y cinco, la palabra "No" salió de un boca en repetidas veces, corría con velocidad por en medio de la calle, miro como una automóvil se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad saltándolo en cuanto lo tuvo en frente, un hombre molesto se asomó por la ventana agitando su brazo con molestia mientras miraba a la chica.

-¡Putas madres VI!-grito el hombre frenando de golpe.

-¡Lo siento señor C voy tarde!-se disculpó la chica siguiendo con su andar.

El cielo acariciaba la ciudad e iluminaba la gran escuela legends league y aun que cada estudiante tiene una historia que contar no centraremos en la de un grupo de amigos en particular no porque sea la más interesante no de hecho es aburrida y talvez solo talvez algo divertida, lo lamento por ustedes porque son los que leen esto pero bueno continuemos, una chica rubia saludaba a sus amigos mientras estos se acercaban, al estar frente a ellos uno de estos la saludo con un divertido juego de manos terminando por chocar sus pechos en un salto causando la risa de la chica.

-Varus cuando dejaras esto yo soy una chica-hablo la chica entre risas.

-Así soy janna de mano con las mujeres y besos de lengua con los hombres-volteando a ver al chico que lo seguía tirándole un beso causando disgusto en este.

-Tienes suerte de que yo no tenga estándares-añadió el peli rojo.

-Eso será un golpe bajo para VI-se burló la rubia dejando atrás a sus amigos mientras estos la seguían al interior del colegio.

Una vez dentro del colegio el trio de amigos camino hasta su respectiva aula mientras hablaba de cosas triviales hasta llegar a sus respectivos asientos, el profesor llego casi al mismo tiempo cerrando la puerta para dar inicio con su clase pero antes de que lo hiciera por completo interrumpió la chica peli rosa agitada provocando que el profesor se molestara con ella a lo que esta solo le sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros, tras una pequeña reprimenda la dejo pasar, la peli rosa se acercó a su lugar saludando a sus amigos para final mente sentarse.

El profesor inicio con la clase al mismo tiempo que la amiga rubia arrancaba una hoja de su cuaderno escribiera algo en ella doblándola y lanzárselo a su amiga quien se encontraba detrás de ella, la chica atrapo el papel desdoblándolo y leer lo que estaba en este "Nuevamente tarde Vi" la chica escribió en este doblando lo y devolviéndoselo a su amiga con cierto efecto para que esta solo lo atrapara en el aire "Deja me tranquila rubia" repitió el proceso lanzándoselo de vuelta, ahora estaba en manos de la peli rosa nuevamente "¿Ya tienes la letra?" un viaje de nuevo a su amiga la cual lo abrió "Si pero quiero que tú la cantes, mi voz no va con la canción" otra vez el papel viajo "¿Qué cantaras tú?" esta vez el papel fue visto por el chico de pelo blanco mientras viajaba provocando molestia en este, al darse cuenta VI lo volvió a lanzar esta vez para su amigo golpeándolo en la cabeza "¿Por qué la molestia marica?" una mueca se dibujó en el rostro del chico escribiendo y devolviéndose lo a su amiga con llamando la atención del peli rojo, al llegar a su destino la chica se molestó al leer lo que estaba escrito pero no miro a quien se lo escribió si no al que estaba a su derecha lanzándole la hoja a este con cierta rudeza y molestia, el chico abrió la hoja "Me da gusto que no tengas estándares raast" el chico sin tomarle importancia escribió en el papel mandándoselo de regreso a la chica "¿Te lavaste la boca?" el mensaje sorprendió a la chica provocando una risa en la cara de quien se lo envió pero esta vez se había escrito algo más, VI pudo notar como una fecha en lo que había escrito varus seguía hasta lo más debajo de la hoja "¿Te molesta?".

-¡obvio que sí!-se levantó violentamente llamando la atención de los presentes.

-VI puedes compartirnos el porqué de tu molestia-le llamo la atención el profesor.

-Raast dijo que la clase de lectura y redacción no tiene nada que ver con la ingeniería-lo señalo mostrando que este tenía una sonrisa de burla en su cara.

-Y-ya veo-se sorprendió al ver el interés de VI aclarando su voz antes de hablar-entiendo que no todos puedan ver la importancia de esta clase, aprecio su gesto señorita VI pero la próxima vez déjemelo a mí en cuanto a usted raast la próxima vez se ira a la oficina del rector-amenazo.

-Sí, lo siento profesor no era mi intención-se disculpó bajando la mirada.

La clase termino de lo más normal después de este suceso dejando a los cuatro amigos en el pasillo dirigiéndose al comedor, mientras seguían hablando del como VI había actuado tan rápido como para librarse de la culpa y dársela a alguien más, al abrir las puertas del comedor dejaron ver el enorme comedor con el cual contaba el instituto junto a los grupos de personas, antes de seguir narrando la historia que nadie necesitaba pero decidieron hacer solo dire que separaremos a los grupos de la siguiente manera, tenemos a los guapos, feos, atletas, nerdos, con los que nadie quiere hablar, populares e impopulares ya saben los grupos genéricos que hay en todas las películas que hemos visto en fin sigamos.

 **YOU KHONW WHO IT IS**

 **COMING ROUND AGAIN**

 **YOU WANT A DOSE OF THIS**

 **RIGHT NOW**

 **IT'S K/DA UH!**

El grupo de amigos le presto a una de las pequeñas televisiones colgadas en todo el comedor para ver el video musical del cual el peli blanco era el más emocionado de todos los presentes, provocando miradas extrañas en el grupo, el video musical siguió captando aún más la atención total de varus.

-¿Estas consiente de que no hay ningún instrumento de verdad relacionado con la canción?-pregunto aburrida.

-Si

-Eres un asco-provoco la risas entre sus amigos.

VI saco su guitarra de su estuche para tocar unas notas llamando la atención de los presentes-No hay ningún Sol-toco la letra molesta-no hay ningún Re, Fa, Do, Si o Mi en esa cosa, redondas, blancas, corchea, negra o espacios ¿quieres más?-toco cada una de las notas de las que hablaba.

-Vi enserio cálmate es… solo otro estilo de musica-rio raast.

-Tiene razón ellas solas se ponen en ridículo mira-señalo el televisor-pusieron a la que tiene mucho junto a la que no tiene nada-se burló la rubia ofreciéndoles un chicle de su paquete.

La chica lo tomo ofendida mirando como su pareja se burlaba mientras lo masticaba-al fin hicieron algo con su asqueroso aliento-hablo sin dejar de ver el televisor.

La chica ignoro a sus amigos tocando su guitarra al mismo tiempo que su pareja y la rubia comenzaba hablar de la letra de canciones, al terminar el video musical apareció un anuncio de un concierto que se realizaría en la ciudad.

-¡Ya vieron tenemos que ir!... gracias por limpiarle la boca janna-miro como la peli rosa masticaba el chicle.

-¡Muérete varus muérete!-le levanto el dedo miedo.

La campana sonó indicando el fin del receso de los estudiantes, el resto del día avanzo de lo más normal hasta el final de clases, donde el grupo de amigos caminaba por la gran ciudad de new york topándose con cientos de anuncios del concierto que dara k/da.

-Creo que voy a vomitar-hablo la peli rosa con cierto asco a lo cual todos rieron.

 **WE GO HARD**

 **TILL WE GET IT GET IT**

 **WE GO HARD**

 **WE SO IN IT IN IT**

 **WE POP/STARS**

 **ONLY WINNING WINNING NOW**

 **AIN'T NOBODY BRING US DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN**

 **HEY…**

Akali se levantó del suelo del estudio sacudiendo el polvo de sus rodillas.

-¿Por qué no tomamos un descanso?-sugirió ahri acercando a su amiga.

-Oye tu tenis está roto-hablo evelynn mientras abría la suela del tenis con facilidad.

-Me costaron para nada-Hablo akali molesta sentándose en una silla.

-Ya no es para tanto cambiare la rutina o si quieres mañana iremos por otros-sonrió kai'sa sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-Descuiden iré por otros y retomamos-salió la rogue corriendo de la habitación con una sonrisa.

-Ya empezó shooting stars, ponle escuche que hablarían de nosotras-ordeno eve mientras se acostaba en un sillón cerda de la tv.

-está bien-sonrió bokkie sintonizando el canal.

-¡Sean bienvenidos al shooting stars, con yo poprox su conductor favorito!-presento sonriendo-¡yo les tenemos grandes cosas preparadas, los hits del momento, el top semana que yo sé que tanto esperan, una nueva sección del artista desconocido y lo más importante de todo una entrevista de eve de K/DA y como nos mandó al diablo y no solo a nosotros sino a varios medios de comunicación si me lo preguntan a mi es toda una chica mala!

-Soy una chica mala-trono los dedos sonriente.

-Sí que eres mala-agrego foxy.

-¡Pues resulta que uno de los medios le pregunto a la hermosa evelynn sus standards de una pareja pues ella… no les contare nada más cuando ustedes mismos lo pueden ver fíjate mira!-apunto hacia la cámara mientras la imagen se perdía en un remolino dejando en su lugar a Evelynn frente varios micrófonos sostenidos por reporteros.

-¿Disculpa?-miro confundida a las cámaras-Disculpa amiga pero que ¡TU! no tengas standards para la persona con la que quieras que este junto a ti no es mi problema pero en cuanto ¡A MI!-se señaló recalcando eso ultimo mirando molesta a quien le hablaba-¡YO! Soy una artista, no una socialite, no me disculpare por tener standards altos-finalizo empujando el micrófono yéndose del lugar.

-Auch eso si dolió-se burló kai'sa viéndola.

-Solo dije la verdad-sonrio sin dejar de ver la tv.

-¡Ya escucharon si no son grandes como su servidor ni se acerquen a ella!-se apuntó sonriente.

-Eso quisieras poprox-se burló nuevamente rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto rogue llegando a la habitación.

-Nada solo vemos a eve ser ella-respondió foxy burlonamente.

-Entonces no me perdí de nada-sonrió rogue sentándose detrás de su amiga.

En ese momento el tema del grupo paro dándole paso a otro tema.

-¡Yo podría hablar y hablar de k/da pero tengo un contrato y eso hace que tenga que hablar de todas las secciones que mencione antes así que vamos con la sección del artista desconocido, la canción que están escuchando ahora mismo es de ese mismo grupo que si me preguntan en lo personal es música de la buena a pesar de que el nombre de su canal de youtube sea ridículo lo que hacen estos chicos es música pura, de calidad, música de la buena venga ya!-nuevamente el efecto del remolino cambio dejando ver a VI tocando la guitarra, Janna con el bajo eléctrico, Varus y una trompeta y Raast tocando la batería todos tocando su instrumento hasta que pararon.

 **¡Had To Have High, High Hopes For A Living**

 **Shooting For The Stars When I Couldn't Make A Killing**

 **Didn't Have A Dime But I Always Had A Vision**

 **Always Had High, High Hopes.**

Kai'sa comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la canción cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el ritmo, Akali comenzó a seguir los pasos de su amiga "Tienen un buen ritmo" las palabras solo hizo soltar un "PFF" a su amiga eve, un bufido con molestia aunque este para ellas no significaba nada ella era celosa, kai'sa bailaba con cualquier música o bueno casi toda pero el hecho de que estuvieran haciendo una coreografía con una canción que no fuera K/DA a pesar de solo ser pasos sin sentido la hacía enojar, no lo admitiría pero estaba molesta no solo porque su amiga estaba bailando sino porque su canción había sido silenciada por otra sino que también sus amigas actuaran más allá de un "Es buena".

 **Had To Have, High Hopes For A Living**

 **Didn't Know How But Always Had A Feeling**

 **I Was Gonna Be That One In A Million**

 **Always Had High, High Hopes.**

-¡Tenemos un video exclusivo de la disquera en donde ellos pagaron para realizar un disco y la verdad es música de la vieja escuela míralo tú mismo!-la imagen cambio esta vez en un rayo partiendo la imagen por la mitad dejando ver a el grupo de amigos en la cabina de grabación.

-No me gusta el sonido de una batería para esta parte, no sé, no queda-se cruzó de brazos por detrás de la cabeza mirando el techo.

-Espera ya se-el chico corrió fuera de la cabina para volver con garrafón de agua vacío para tocarlo con las baquetas-¿algo así?

-Me gusta-le apunto con el dedo para después ver a la rubia-janna tocas el ¿violín no es así?

-Eso creo-hablo insegura.

-Entonces deja de tocar Sol en ese bajo y usa el violín-sonrió emocionada.

-Varus trompeta y piano ya.

-Entendido

La cabina se llenó de sonido provocado por los distintos instrumentos botes cajas y cualquier cosa que ellos utilizaran para hacer un sonido, la chica peli rosa se acercó al micrófono acompañando la tonada de una sola palabra repetida muchas veces "sábado" fue la palabra que la chica eligió para acompañarla con la melodía, el grupo de amigos parecía satisfecho con el resultado hasta que la guitarrista dejo de tocar mirando hacia el frente.

-¿E-eso es una cámara?-se acercó a la puerta de apoco-¡esto es una grabación privada pende…

Oh se cortó el video en la mejor parte, es una lastima

-¡Oh se cortó el video en la mejor parte, es una lástima la buena noticia es que tú mismo decides que tan buenos son, marque ya elogie o destruye es tu decisión!-extendió sus manos mirando la cámara.

El sonido de un teléfono se hizo presente en el show, haciendo más grande la sonrisa del conductor "Dinos tu opinión" fue lo único que dijo esperando la respuesta de quien llamaba.

-Si yo creo que el grupo con… personas varias es mejor que el de solo chicas-se escuchó una voz fingida llamando la atención de todos.

-Si verán eso es porque…

-¿VI has visto mi celular, ¡qué haces con mi celular!?

-¡No espera raast, ay por ahí nooo!

-¡cállense trato de ordenar la cena!, no dije una grande de pepperoni con extra queso, ¿Cómo que es el programa shooting stars?, ¿te refieres a ese programa con el conductor mediocre?-cuestiono molesta.

-Al parecer perdimos la comunicación, es una lástima… si una lástima, bien eso fue todo por el momento nos veremos mañana en shooting stars, yo soy poprox y nos veremos cuando nos veamos-se despidió el conductor.

-Son unos idiotas-hablo ahri apagando la tv.

-Si

-Si

-no te diré lo contrario-finalizo evelynn recargando su mentó en su mano.

Akali se puso ambos tenis levantándose del sofá volteando a ver a sus amigas sonriéndoles al mismo tiempo que se colocaba los audífonos, salió del estudio caminando por las calles bailando al ritmo de la música mientras practicando su free style.

 **Looking me when I sing cause**

 **My style is just like that, look in to my eyes,**

 **No escape from this place, wait for help**

 **But no so long, no distract no so short**

 **I attack form the back when you say oh my god.**

La rapera caminaba esquivando a las personas pasando rápidamente entre luces y sombra sacando a relucir la pintura en su cuerpo, los pequeños espacios entre los edificios eran oscuros con pequeñas luces alcanzándose a visualizar como si fuesen luciérnagas a lo lejos.

Uno de los muchos callejones llamo su atención, este no era oscuro al contrario cientos de luces salían de este, camino con cuidado asomándose pudiendo divisar a una persona con el rostro tapado en lo alto detrás de un tablero de DJ y a muchas más personas bailando por debajo, el ritmo le atraía al lugar, miro la pequeña coreografía con la que todos se movían acercándose poco a poco intentando seguirla hasta que la música paro de repente.

-Tenemos a… una estrella entre nosotros ¿algo que gustes bailar?-el DJ anuncio su presencia haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, "reggae", "blues", "jazz" "rhythm" "rock", sabia manejar las multitudes grandes de personas pero esta vez lo veía distinto no eran sus fans, si no personas que buscaban algo bueno con el cual bailar y tenía muy en claro que sugerir algo de lo ella cantaba junto a sus amigas significaba el suicidio.

-House-miro a los ojos del DJ.

-¡La señorita tiene buen gusto!-sonrió al tiempo que la canción se dejaba oír emocionando a todos los presentes.

Akali se quedó parada mirando como todos los presentes formaban un cuadrado alrededor de ella dando pasos al ritmo de la canción, miro a todos lados fijándose en la cara de aquellos que la rodeaban, no la veían a ella, ya no les importaba lo único relevante para ellos era la música y el estar coordinados en sus movimientos, sonrió a ellos no les importaba quien era ella, lo que les importaba era seguir con la fiesta.

* * *

 **Pues eso es todo, comenten si esto vive o muere, es su decisión.**


End file.
